1. Field of the invention
The present invention is related to an end connecting structure for fitting light, and especially to definite and reliable connecting of male or female electrical connecting insertion ends of a fitting light with the internal conductors of a lamp pipe, thus safety standard with high criticality can be met and elevated.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A fitting light or lighting rope system comprises mainly lamp strings having light emitting or flashing function in a flexible and transparent pipe. It is advantageous in providing a unique decorative effect by light emitting and flashing of a lot of lamp bulbs through a transparent pipe. With the flexible structure which is plastic, the fitting light can be used in various fields for decoration with various patterns. For example, it can be hung on a surface of a building, or can be wrapped on a broad wall with a given pattern to form a marvelous and attractive large light emitting or flashing pattern.
In using such a fitting light, it can have any of various decorative patterns in pursuance of designed patterns or requirement of customers. Hence in manufacturing in factories, fitting lights are all in rolled form. A user buying a fitting light in rolled form can make cutting according to indicative marks to obtain desired lengths and then the lengths are taken for connection.
FIG. 1 shows a kind of internal structure of such a conventional fitting light 10 which is shaped to form a transparent inner pipe 11 of suitable diameter firstly in a factory, the transparent inner pipe 11 is shaped and synchronically makes positioning of two conductors 12, 13 mutually separated in the interior of the transparent inner pipe 11 itself. The conductors 12, 13 are comprised both of a plurality of core wires.
The transparent inner pipe 11 is provided on the periphery thereof with two oppositely arranged guiding grooves 14, 15; and a plurality of diametrical holes 16, 17 of smaller and larger diameters respectively are provided along the transparent inner pipe 11. A plurality of miniature lamp bulbs 18 can be placed in the diametrical holes 17 of larger diameters, two pins 181, 182 of each miniature lamp bulb 18 can be placed in the diametrical holes 16 of smaller diameters, and then are processed (such as by welding) to connect and complete a desired internal lamp string. The core wires of the ends of the conductors 12, 13 can be extended outwardly to electrically connect with the lamp string to get an electric conducting state. The necessitate transparent inner pipe 11 of such a combination can be further enveloped with another transparent external layer 100 by ejection molding to complete the entire fitting light.
A connecting member 19 is provided with and makes positioning of two metallic insertion pieces 191, 192 integrally formed therewith by molding and mutually separated in alignment with the two conductors 12, 13. These metallic insertion pieces 191, 192 are provided respectively with insertion ends 193, 194 on one side of the connecting member 19, and are provided correspondingly with a pair of male or female electrical connecting ends 195, 196 on the other side of the connecting member 19. In this conventional technique structure, the insertion ends 193, 194 on the connecting member 19 are in alignment with and accept insertion of the two conductors 12, 13 with the core wires to build electrical connecting. When the male or female electrical connecting ends 195, 196 are electrically connected, the internal lamp string is wholly lightened and flashes.
The conventional connecting structure for the ends of conductors of a fitting light has its disadvantage residing in that, when a roll of fitting light is cut to get a required length, a worker or a consumer does the work of alignment for connecting of the insertion ends 193, 194 on the connecting member 19 with the two conductors 12, 13 with manpower, assembling is slow and inconvenient. And the insertion ends 193, 194 are often unable to accurately insert respectively into the conductors 12, 13 concentrically, sometimes, deviation in insertion may result incomplete connecting or may result breakage of some thin wall areas 121, 131 of the transparent inner pipe due to extruding. Such connecting structure for the ends of conductors of a fitting light may result undesired and unexpected electrical conducting state. A long and distantly connected fitting light may come into a danger state with overly high electric resistance or abnormal temperature raising by long period electrical conducting, and thereby is uneasy to meet the severer requirement of safety standard.
The object of the present invention is to provide an end connecting structure for fitting light. When the transparent inner pipe of the fitting light is formed, the conductors simultaneously positioned in the pipe can be processed to leave a desired length each. While the male or female electrical connecting ends can be formed by pressing or turning in mating with the above stated conductors with desired lengths in advance, thus the male or female electrical connecting ends are provided each with a connecting section for connecting with the conductors prepared. Thereby, the male or female electrical connecting ends of the fitting light can be stably and firmly connected with the conductors in the fitting light by pressing of clamping method. And the quality and reliability of electrical connection of them can be assured to meet the severe requirement of safety standard.
The present invention will be apparent in its novelty and features after reading the detailed description of the preferred embodiment thereof in reference to the accompanying drawings.